


Curiosity Killed The Marinette

by ImmortalDoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir fluff, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalDoll/pseuds/ImmortalDoll
Summary: Everyone gets curious at one point in their lives. Everyone. It was only natural that Ladybug found herself wishing she'd happen upon Chat as he detransformed. But she soon realizes that she should have thought about what she wished for. Knowing isn't all as fabulous as she thought it'd be.





	1. Curiosity Killed The Marinette

Everyone gets curious at one point in their lives. Everyone. It was only natural that Ladybug found herself wishing she'd happen upon Chat as he detransformed.

_Curiosity killed the cat_ , her subconscious reminded her and she peeked around the building for any signs of her crime-fighting partner.

_Yes, but satisfaction brought it back._  
  
_How would you feel if your positions were reversed?_   
  
Ladybug paused at the thought with a frown. It was true - if she'd discovered Chat sneaking around trying to catch a glimpse, she'd be furious. She suddenly felt the shame of what she'd been trying to do settle on her shoulders.   
  
With a heavy sigh, she released her own transformation and caught the red kwami as she popped into existence.

“That was a close one, Marinette. I'm glad you listened to your head and didn't keep looking.”

“I don't know what came over me, Tikki. I was so close to throwing my own rules out the window.”

“It's all right, Marinette. We all have moments of weakness. But you overcame your curiosity. I'm proud.”

Marinette smiled and ushered the ladybug into her purse. “Hide, Tikki. I'm already an hour late for school.”

She latched her purse when the kwami was safely inside and stepped out of the alley. She started towards the school before a flash of green light took her by surprise. She froze, not thinking to close her eyes, as a blond boy walked out from behind a pillar and revealed Chat’s identity.

“A-Adrien?”

Mari ducked behind a dumpster and opened her purse. “Tikki! He's Adrien!”

“ _Who's_ Adrien?”

“Chat!” Marinette swallowed and pulled her knees to her chest as she focused on normalizing her heavy breaths. “Chat is Adrien. Adrien is Chat. Chat is A-”

“Marinette, calm down.”

“Oh my gosh! He's going to be so angry! I didn't mean to find out, I swear! But I just…”

Tikki hovered in front of the panicking girl's face and smiled reassuringly. “It wasn't your fault, Marinette. I'm sure Chat will understand when you tell him.”

“Tell him?” She squeaked. “Tikki, I can't tell him! He won't want to be my partner anymore and he'll hate me and then Adrien will hate me and he'll move away because he's so disgusted with me and we won't ever get married and have three kids and a hamster,” she finished quickly, out of breath.

“I don't think Chat would ever hate you, Marinette. Besides… it's better to be honest right away.”

“Sorry, Tikki. But I can't even think about confessing yet. I have to get to school.”

She gestured to the purse again and Tikki settled back in her spot. The girl failed to notice the disapproving shake of the ladybug’s head, however, and shot up. She made her way back to the school, nervously nibbling on her thumb nail. She had just reached the doors when a thought struck her.

_Adrien is Chat. Chat sits right in front of me in class._

She squeaked and darted inside to the nearest bathroom. Luckily, it wasn't the boys. But unluckily, it was occupied.

“Mari? Where have you been, girl? You missed first period _and_ the Akuma attack.”

“Um.” Marinette opened and closed her mouth, looking more like a fish than a human girl. “Um- I was cat looking. Looking at cat! For my cat!”

Alya narrowed her eyes, suspicious. Mari couldn't blame her. The girl was usually only flustered around Adrien or mention of Adrien. “I didn't know you had a cat.”

“Yes! A black one! I found him in an alley.”

“Hmm,” was all she said.

“Um- there was an Akuma attack?” Marinette tried to smile innocently, but it didn't seem to matter as Alya dried her hands and left the bathroom. Mari trailed after her, doing her best to listen to the story she'd launched herself into.

“...her mask. But Ladybug used a ball of yarn to tie her hands together. She purified the Akuma and then just left. It was really unlike her. Even Chat seemed to think so.”

“Really?” Mari nervously tugged at a loose thread in her jeans. She hadn't thought her departure had been all that strange. She'd given Chat his usual fist bump before leaving. Perhaps they'd both caught on to her excitement. She'd tried to get away fast to...  to see Chat detransform.

But Alya didn't seem to hear her as the two entered the classroom. Her eyes, habitually, flickered over to Adrien. Her face paled as he smiled, looking right at her. She gulped and averted her gaze before climbing up to her seat.

She could feel his curious stare but didn't dare lift her head from its new residence on the desk. She merely hid behind her arms until she heard him turn away. She knew the information they'd be getting that class would go straight over her head so she focused, instead, on wrapping it around the knowledge that Adrien was Chat Noir.

It was hard to visualize, and she had a hard time believing it - even after seeing the proof in person. Adrien was far different from Chat. He was calmer and less of a jokester. He was-

He was everything that was expected of him. Adrien had an image to maintain, whereas Chat didn't.

Marinette frowned at the sudden realization that she only really knew Adrien as the world knew him. He held back because of his father's name and all that rode on his son being the perfect model the media made him out to be. But Chat… Chat meant freedom. He was able to just let go and be goofy. He could flirt without thinking of the consequences and just be a regular kid.

She swallowed, burrowing further into her arms. Maybe it wasn't as hard to believe as she'd thought. But she still wasn't supposed to know, and she feared that she'd lose both sides of the boy if she were to come clean.

Before she realized it, a pathetic whimper tore free. She felt a sympathetic pat on her back and peeked over her arm at Alya. The girl held up a finger and tore a sheet of paper free from the notebook in her bag. She grabbed a pen and scribbled something down before sliding the sheet towards Mari. The latter read the message with a frown.

_Cramps? I figure that's what the cat excuse was for. But you know you don't have to be embarrassed about that around me. I totally understand._

Marinette went to shake her head before deciding that the best cover story had been provided for her. It was probably best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She took the pen and wrote a quick reply.

_You're right. Sorry._

Alya nodded and pat her back once more. Mari sighed and turned back to the front, staring at the back of the blond’s head. She tilted her own as she tried to summon the image of Chat’s ears. They looked out of place and it took her a second to realize that Chat’s hair was usually messy and contributed to his disguise. The leather triangles poking out from his neat locks didn't match up.

“...bakery?”

Marinette turned to Alya, brow furrowed. “What?”

Alya sighed but repeated the question. “I asked if we were going to the bakery for lunch, again.”

“Lunch?” Marinette looked up, watching as the students trickled out of the room.

“Girl, you really are out of it. C’mon. I'll buy you some chocolates on the way.”

“Chocolates? Why- oh. Yeah. Thanks.”

Alya shook her head with an amused chuckle and dragged the girl from the classroom. 


	2. But Satisfaction Brought Her Back

Ladybug stood on the roof beside Chat, her heart hammering in her chest. It had been three days since she'd discovered his identity, and three days of Tikki psyching her up for this moment. She was practically shaking in her metaphorical boots, and wasn't sure how she should go about confessing. Maybe nice and slow… Ease into the subject to make her more comfortable.

“I know who you are,” she blurted suddenly.

Chat turned to face her with a raised brow.

“I didn't mean to. Or I did… I mean- I was going to look. But I decided not to. And then I saw you behind a pillar. But it wasn't on purpose, I swear! And I understand if you hate me now, or you don't want to be my partner anymore. Or-”

“Ladybug, calm down.” She did as he said and hesitantly glanced up. He didn't look particularly angry. She couldn't actually read his expression, which made it worse. She wasn't sure how he was feeling.

“You saw me detransform? When?” He sounded purely curious, but Ladybug shrunk away.

“A few days ago. I know I should have told you sooner, but I thought you'd be angry and- and I was scared,” she admitted in a soft voice. “I don't want to lose my partner, but I won't be mad if you want to leave or never see me again.”

“I'm not mad, my lady. Maybe relieved, even.”

“Wait, what?” She blinked, shocked. She'd been expecting him to yell - well, maybe not yell. Adrien was far too kind to yell. But she thought he'd at least push her away and tell her in the most gentlemanly way that they couldn't be friends anymore and that she betrayed his trust.

“I said I'm relieved. I've wanted to reveal myself for quite some time, bugaboo.” He smiled and Marinette felt her heart sink. This was probably worse than if he'd yelled. He was so kind that he was ignoring his anger and her betrayal to make her feel better.

“Stop that.”

He blinked, eyes widening. “Stop what?”

“Being you. Stop. Yell at me or something. Can you even frown?”

He raised a brow, but did the exact opposite as the corners of his mouth turned up. “You want me to be angry?”

“Yes! Because- because…” She paused. “Because it's what I would do.”

Chat’s expression softened considerably as he stepped forward. Ladybug wrapped her arms around herself and glanced down at her feet, ashamed.

“My lady… Even if I didn't want you to know, you said it was an accident. I don't blame you, Noir do I hate you. I'm not angry. Not in the slightest.”

Ladybug met his eyes with a frown, partly at the pun he'd managed to throw in. “You're too good for me.”

“On the contrary, bugaboo.” He hesitated, his turn to look away. “Y-you’re not disappointed, are you? By me?”

Ladybug shook her head quickly. “No! Of course not! I guess… I guess I'm relieved, too.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “We actually go to school, together and I- Well, it would be easier just to show you. It's only fair, since I know who you are, that you know me. Without the mask, I mean. And-”

“Wait, you're offering to reveal yourself?” He gently touched her shoulder.

“I- yes.”

“Ladybug, I'm honored, but I know how much your identity means to you. You don't have to do this. I'm more than happy with mine being the only one we both know.”

Ladybug inwardly groaned. It was hard enough as it was, but he was being so supportive and just… Just so Chat-like that she wanted to run away. She didn't deserve his kindness. Not after what she'd tried - and succeeded - to do. “I've made up my mind, Chat. You're not going to change it. No matter how considerate you’re being. You deserve to know. And besides - I trust you more than anyone.”

He smiled and tweaked a strand of her dark hair before stepping away. “It's your choice, bugaboo. I don't want to push you.”

“Close your eyes.”

He did what he was told, albeit amused. She took a deep breath and released her transformation. She swallowed hard before speaking. “O-okay. You can look.”

He opened his eyes before gaping. “Marinette?”

“I get it if you're disappointed. I'm not much.” She bit her lip, more worried than she was letting on. He may not have sent her away earlier, but there was still a chance he wasn't going to like who she was. She probably deserved it.

“I-I'm not disappointed, Marinette.”

She met his eyes, pursing her lips. “Are you sure?”

“Did you want me to be?” Chat asked, almost uncertain beneath the humor.

“No. But I probably deserve it after all of this.”

“I'm not disappointed. And you don't deserve it.”

He moved forward and grabbed her hand. She frowned down at it, refusing to become flustered. She may have accepted Adrien was Chat, but that meant Chat was Adrien. And therefore, Adrien was holding her hand. A very not-disappointed Adrien.

“Would I be ruining this purrfect moment if I asked my lady for a kiss?”

Marinette gulped. She was definitely flustered now. “No?”

“You don't sound very sure.”

“Just kiss me, you dumb cat.”

And he did. 


	3. Plagg Has Priorities and Adrien Gets a Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Camembert is more important than the reveal shock and Adrien & Marinette are awkward cuties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be only two chapters but I had a burst of inspiration after seeing how popular it'd gotten. So enjoy!

Marinette smiled as the two broke away. She was sure her face was as red as the suit she'd been saddled with as Ladybug, but she didn't particularly care. The moment was too perfect to allow room for embarrassment. Especially when she'd felt him drop his transformation mid-kiss. She'd been kissing  _Adrien Agreste._ Her heart fluttered at that and she felt her smile grow. 

“I can't believe Ladybug sat behind me all year,” Adrien finally said after a moment of silence.

Mari laughed and gently reached up to mess with his hair. He grunted, a frown tugging on his lips, as he righted the damage.

“I can't believe Adrien is my pun-telling, leather-wearing partner in justice.”

It was his turn to blush as he pursed his lips. “I'm the same as you, bugaboo. I don't choose what I wear.”

Marinette raised a brow, suddenly curious. “Do you have a kwami, then?”

Adrien nodded, and pulled aside his overshirt. “Plagg, you can come out.”

Marinette smacked her hands against her cheeks at the black ball that shot out of its hiding place. “Oh my goodness, it's adorable!”

The kwami’s green eyes were half closed in annoyance, but as he glanced at Adrien, Mari caught the affection that flashed across his face. “Hey kid. Got any cheese?”

Adrien sighed in exasperation, as if he was used to this, and gestured to Mari. “Plagg, this is Ladybug.”

Marinette waved at the floating cat as he turned. “Hello.”

“It's about time! I was getting dizzy watching you run in circles around each other!”

Mari was just about to ask him what he meant when Tiki zoomed out from the purse. “I see you're still as impatient as ever, Plagg.”

The kwami gave a lazy grin as Tikki hovered near Adrien.

“Adrien, this is Tikki.”

Adrien smiled and gently pat her head. “It's nice to meet you.”

“And you too, Adrien. I must say… I was hoping it was you.”

Plagg snorted, causing the three to look at him. “You hadn't figured it out? I had Marinette pegged the second I saw her.”

Tikki crossed her small arms, about to reply, when Adrien spoke. “Hold on- you _knew?_ And you said nothing?”

Mari raised a brow. She was happy that the kwami hadn't told anyone, but she was just as curious. Why hide it?

“There are rules, you know, kid. I can't just go spilling the cheese.”

“I didn't know you knew what rules were. And why'd you have to follow _this_ one?”

“He's right, Adrien,” Tikki interrupted. “We can't interfere when it comes to identities.”

"But you said not to give them away,” Marinette reminded her. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to introduce their kwamis. She was even more confused than before.

Tikki flew over and placed her pad on Mari’s cheek. “You weren't ready. Not knowing is merely a precaution. But you two are close enough now that it wasn't a problem. Some Ladybugs and Chats… They aren't ready and there's been some consequences.”

“So we might-” Mari began as the other two stared.

Tikki shook her head. “No. Like I said, Marinette, you two have grown close enough not to let it get in the way. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“So,” began Plagg, capturing their attention. “Do any of you have Camembert?”

 

***

 

“Is he always like this?”

Adrien glanced over his shoulder at his kwami who was currently pigging out to a plate of Camembert. He turned back to Mari with a nod. “When he's not busy insulting me.”

“Oh Adrien, he doesn't mean to insult you. You should feel honored. It's his way of showing he cares for you,” Tikki explained from her spot on Marinette's shoulder, a cookie in her hands.

Adrien sighed but looked at Mari. “Why’d I get stuck with him and you got Tikki?”

Marinette laughed and gently pat the small ladybug. “I don't know. I think Plagg is sweet, in his own way.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch. He watched as Mari glanced around his room for the seventh time since they'd gotten there. “Are you uncomfortable? We could probably go to the bakery if you want.”

Marinette shook her head and rested her palms flat on her lap. The boy didn't miss the faint blush creeping onto her face, however. “No, it's fine.”

“Okay.”

It was silent for some time, save for the quiet chewing coming from Plagg. Adrien frowned and wracked his brain for anything to say. It was easy talking to Ladybug as Chat - he never seemed to run out of material and their conversations just came naturally. But Adrien and Marinette weren't as close. Not that he hadn't wanted to get to know her. She was an amazing girl, and he thought she was interesting, but she'd never seemed to like him and would always find a way to avoid talking to him. In a moment of fear and sadness, he'd wondered if she didn't like him.

“Marinette, do you not like me?”

“What?” She straightened, staring at him with wide eyes.

Adrien shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “I don't know. Ladybug and Chat are friends, but I don't know you that well as Adrien and Marinette. I was wondering if you still hated me after the gum.”

“Oh, Ch- Adrien, no! Of course I like you! That's the problem,” she added in a soft voice. Adrien almost didn't catch it.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

Marinette grew red and shifted uncomfortably. Tikki sent a reassuring look her way before zooming over to join Plagg. “Of- of course I like Adrien. So much that I start to- to get flustered around him and I can't say the right thing. But… but I thought you'd figured that out after the kiss…”

She pursed her lips, embarrassed, and Adrien grinned. Realization hit him like a truck and he felt a wave of happiness wash over him. “Oh.”

Mari picked at a loose thread on her jeans and bit her lip.

“I like you too. Marinette, I mean.”

She met his eyes, brow furrowed. “Really?”

“Yeah. But I don't think I realized it because I was so into Ladybug.” She blushed a deeper shade of red at that and he continued. “But it doesn't feel like I'm torn in two anymore.”

“I feel the same way,” Marinette agreed, albeit hesitantly.

Adrien grinned as the two fell into another silence. This time, it was more comfortable than awkward as the two took the time to think to themselves.


End file.
